


Flower Punk

by Twilighthawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ninalyn Lavellan - Freeform, because she is SO PRETTY, flower shop, i always describe her in detail, its super fun, my favorite bby, punk solas, she is SO PRETTY, yeah thats weird i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meet the au no one asked for and never knew they needed until now. Solas in a punk band runs into a flower shop and meets a flower fairy (as far as he is concerned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Punk

He hadn’t been careful enough.

He had made the mistake of not changing his clothes after the show. It was a small town; surely his fans couldn’t follow him if he just went for a cup of coffee.

He had been really, really wrong.

Platform shoes, while being really stylish, were less than ideal for running down a cobblestone road. His dreadlocks streamed behind him like a comet’s tail. It was really too warm for the leather jacket he was wearing, and the black skinny jeans were killing him.  _It is necessary to suffer for music_ , according to Abelas.

Solas took a corner too sharply and nearly fell down. His wolf jaw necklace came up and smacked him in the face. He grunted and kept running. These fans tended to help themselves to souvenirs, usually bits of the star/victim.

He didn’t know what made him pick the shop. It had large glass windows, filled with colorful arrays of flowers. The fanciful name on the door was “Elfroot Elysium”. Without too much thought, Solas ducked inside and quietly closed the door behind him.

Quickly, he shuffled behind a large display of some great big yellow flowers that smelled funny and waited.

The tell-tale sound of clomping boots and the jingle of too much jewelry marked the passing of the horde of punk music fans. Solas breathed a small sigh of relief.

A polite noise made him glace at the front desk, where stood the prettiest person Solas had ever seen.

She had white hair, cut short in a pixie cut. Her skin was nearly as pale as her hair, arms covered in an assortment of dangly bracelets. The most striking thing about her, though, were her large, amethyst eyes. They practically sparked, perfectly applied makeup accentuating both their size and color.

Solas was bewitched.

“Can I help you?” the flower fairy asked, and Solas realized he had been staring. He stood from his crouching position.

“Good afternoon.” Solas moved towards the counter she stood behind. She didn’t move away, as a lot of normal people did. It wasn’t just the way he dressed. Solas tended to unnerve people by his presence alone, and he was very good at looming.

Her name tag read ‘Ninalyn’.

“I was hoping to purchase a flower arrangement. Perhaps you could help me.” Solas had been hoping no such thing when he had blew into the shop.

“That is the normal reason for entering a flower shop,” Ninalyn remarked, not a little sarcastically. “That was a less than normal entrance, though.”

“I’m a less than normal person,” Solas said. She laughed at that; she had a truly musical laugh and Solas found his breath taken away by the sound.

“What kind of floral arrangement?” she asked.

“A gift,” Solas said. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Depends,” Ninalyn said, stepping around the counter to examine the rows of vibrant blossoms. “Is this a gift for a hospital, or maybe your mother or…” She bit her lip. “A romantic gesture?”

She was blushing, Creators, her pale skin was flushed a fetching pink. Solas pretended not to notice, although truthfully, he was noticing rather a lot about her. As she passed him, he noted the distinct smell of grapefruit coming from her hair. It was gone as soon as he noticed it.

“More of a… get to know you present.” Solas stepped to examine the white flowers on the shelf next to her.

“Oh, Daffodils and delphiniums are popular–” she began, but Solas cut her off. 

“Which are your favorite?” He peered down at her, watching her reaction. She glanced at him, surprise on her delicate features. They stared at each other for a long minute. Then she took a tiny step towards him and reached past him.

“Here.” She held out the bloom for his examination. “Crocus, or uh,  _Crocus vernus,_  technically,” she stuttered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He noticed her nails were painted the same color as her eyes. She certainly stuck to a theme.

The flower was purple, unsurprisingly. It had six petals, loosely clustered around yellow stalks in the center. They probably had a name, but Solas wasn’t a botanist. Whatever it’s name, it wasn’t nearly as beautiful as the woman who handed it to him.

He made a show of examining the flower, holding it up to the light, sniffing experimentally at it, before he turned his full attention to Ninalyn.

“Beautiful,” he stated, not talking about the flower.

Ninalyn ducked her head and turned back to the shelves of blossoms, but not before Solas caught a glimpse of a smile.

Solas’ attention was grabbed by the clock on the wall. He had to go back soon.

“I need seven of these,” Solas said. Ninalyn turned back to him, one eyebrow raised. She deftly collected the flowers and wrapped them prettily up in some colorful paper.

“That’s an oddly specific number,” she remarked as she worked.

“It’s when I’ll be back to ask you to dinner,” Solas replied. The flower fairy looked at him sharply then. He was briefly afraid he had read the situation wrong but she just gave him a confused look before asking;

“You aren’t asking now?”

“You’re working now, it would be improper to ask you now.” Solas grinned his best lupine grin.

“Oh…” She blinked at him a few times, processing his statement. Then she smiled the most radiant smile he had ever seen. It lit up her whole face and Solas was momentarily flustered. He recovered himself and reached to take the bouquet from her slender fingers.

“I’ll bring these back,” he promised. Their fingers brushed and he imagined an almost electrical connection between the two of them.

She was blushing again as he turned towards the door. He was blushing too as he stepped back onto the street. It was unlike him to pick up strange girls in shops.

As he made his way stealthily back to the stage, he found himself grinning despite himself. He was really looking forward to seven o’ clock.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, the au no one asked for and never knew they needed until now. Solas in a band with Abelas and maybe some other sad elves. my perfect cinnamon roll Ninalyn running a cute little flower shop, and having her huge amethyst eyes. this is a fun idea right? i like it but have no ideas for it.


End file.
